


partner in crime

by twintails



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Implied Naegi/Sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twintails/pseuds/twintails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naegi finally gets the guts to ask kirigiri a question that's been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	partner in crime

naegi was (understandably) nervous.

it wasn’t like he hadn’t asked a girl on a date before- he just hadn’t asked many, and, well, it was sort of hard to connect to people since the whole girlfriend-getting-murdered thing.

it’d been three years, and he was sure he was ready. as ready as he could be to ask his best friend since kindergarten out on a long overdue first date. his hands shook a little with the death grip he had on the lavender bouquet he had hidden behind his back and with the realization that he had found himself on kirigiri’s doorstep.

reaching up and rapping the brass knocker thrice precisely and in a vaguely rhythmic pattern (the pair’s secret knock) he was left to wait in the breezy atmosphere of the october day. approximately 24 seconds later, the door swung open and kirigiri stood, in all her lounge pant sporting glory, a surprised smile peeking from the corners of her lips.

"naegi! to what do i owe this unexpected, albeit happily received, visit?" she asked crisply, sounding all business even with her best friend. she stepped back to let him walk in past her, but he didn’t move an inch, his mouth suddenly restrictively dry.

"kirigiri, ah, um, i’m," naegi could’ve cried. he’d planned this in his head over and over and he still stammered and clung to the idea of discernible words for dear life. instead of completing his thought he swallowed hard, just giving a smile-turned-grimace and waiting for her to prompt him again. _try, try again._

"are you alright?" kirigiri curiously tilted her head, her features laced with concern. naegi nodded, a little too enthusiastically, and took a deep breath, gathering himself and his fleeting words.

"kirigiri," he began again, a renewed confidence in his voice, "this has been a long time coming. our friendship has been… a mess, sometimes because of terrible circumstance but sometimes- more often than not- because of my asininity," she laughed at that, though her face showed she was slightly taken-aback, making naegi smile more. it was hard to take her by surprise, and he hoped he had in this moment. "but there’s something i’ve come to realize through all these years, and it’s that i really, really don’t want to be without you for a second longer."

he pulled the flowers from behind his back and a hand flew up to cover kirigiri’s gaping mouth, lacing a sort of triumphant smirk on naegi’s lips. he had managed to astonish her. “kirigiri, will you do me the honour of being my incredibly beautiful and intelligent partner in crime?” he laughed a little at his own joke, though the chuckle could’ve been taken as nerves (it probably was, if he was being entirely honest).

kirigiri was silent, her eyes flickering from naegi to the flowers and everything in between. naegi’s smile faded a little the more time passed without a response, fearing rejection. finally, he decided to break the nearly cardiac arrest-inducing lapse in conversation.

"ah, it’s okay to say no too, i’m sorry if this was unprompted or out of place, i just think i l-"

kirigiri cut him off; to be more specific, she cut him off with her lips.

the voracity of years past with missed opportunities like this was spoken in the way that her lips enveloped his, the way she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, the flowers still clutched in naegi’s hand that had fallen, forgotten, to his side as he managed to kiss her back in his shock. after what felt like mere seconds, she pulled away, her breathing a little shallow and her smile giving a little more than usual.

"i will absolutely be your girlfriend, naegi," she breathed, loud enough for him to hear but only scarcely, "but there won’t be any crime on my watch, what sort of a detective would i be?" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck and standing with a face flushed bright red in her doorway. she admired him for a moment, watching him revel in the things that had changed over the past couple of minutes, before snatching the flowers from his hand, tugging him in gently by the hand, and shutting the door behind them both.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never really posted anything here- i appreciate the reads!   
> i have a writing tumblr as well (@shinmomo) and i post some original stuff as well as drafts there!  
> thank you all for reading *o^


End file.
